Old World Blues (Add-On)
Old World Blues ist das dritte Add-On für Fallout: New Vegas, entwickelt von Obsidian Entertainment und vertrieben durch Bethesda Softworks. Plot Durch die Mysteriöse Ausstrahlung eines Radiosenders angelockt, zieht es den Kurier zum Mojave Drive-In, wo er eine Mitternachts-Science-Fiction-Special!-Filmvorführung entdeckt, die von einem abgestürzten Satelliten ausgeht. Er verliert das Bewusstsein und erwacht im Gebiet des Big MT, nur mit einem Patientenkittel gekleidet, aber mit seiner vollständigen Ausrüstung versehen. Das Big MT ist ein weitläufiges Forschungsgelände aus der Zeit vor dem Krieg, in dem sechs Wissenschaftler überlebt haben, indem sie sich ihres Körpers entledigt haben und zu sog. Brainbots wurden, Roboter mit einem menschlichen Gehirn. Die lange Zeit der Abgeschiedenheit im Big MT, die Isolation von leiblichen Erfahrungen durch ihre Cyborg-Existenz und die intensive Beschäftigung mit abseitigen wissenschaftlichen Themen haben diese "Doktoren" recht sonderbar werden lassen. Sie liefern sich einen fortwährenden, absurden Kampf mit dem nicht minder verrückten Doktor Möbius, der sich von der Hauptgruppe losgesagt hat und seine eigenen Projekte verfolgt. Die in der zentralen Kuppel der Denkfabrik verbliebenen fünf Wissenschaftler haben den Kurier gefangen gesetzt, um durch seine Hilfe dem Kampf gegen Doktor Möbius die entscheidende Wende zu geben. Das gesamte Areal des Big MT ist durch eine undurchdringliche Barriere umgeben, so dass dem Kurier zunächst keine andere Wahl bleibt, als gute Mine zum bösen Spiel zu machen und die Aufgaben zu erfüllen, die Doktor Klein und seine schwebenden Mitarbeiter ihm auftragen. Der Name Big MT leitet sich von "Big Mountain" ab, weil das Gelände in dem riesigen Krater auf dem Gipfel eines hohen Berges gelegen ist. Zugleich ist der Name (im Englischen) auch ein Wortspiel, da "MT" auch als "empty" verstanden werden kann. "Big MT" bedeutet also auch die "große Leere", und dies bezieht sich einerseits auf das weitläufige Kratergelände, das von den Bewohnern der Mojave als ein großes, leeres Gebiet ohne Leben angesehen wird. Der Name ist zugleich eine Anspielung auf die um sich selbst kreisenden Wissenschaftler der Denkfabrik, die ihre Menschlichkeit aufgegeben und sich in absurden, letztendlich sinnentleerten geistigen Tätigkeiten verloren haben. Features und Besonderheiten * Absurde, komische Geschichte von der Abgehobenheit der Wissenschaften, durch deutsche Sprecher hevorragend in Szene gesetzt * Anstieg der Levelbegrenzung des Spielercharakters um 5 Stufen (durch die Installation des Add-Ons, es zu spielen ist nicht erforderlich) * Gepäck bleibt beim Betreten und Verlassen des Add-Ons unangetastet * Einzigartige Waffen, Rüstungen, Gegenstände (z.B. Rezepte für Fertigkeitsbücher), Gegner und Charaktere * Neue Extras, Merkmale, Herausforderungen und Erfolge * ein neuer Radiosender mit einigen neuen Songs, darunter auch Begin Again von Vera Keyes * Ausbaufähige, sprechende Behausung mit individuellen Einrichtungsgegenständen wie Auto-Doc, Händler/Reparierer, Garten und verschiedene Umwandlung von Gebrauchsgütern, u.a.m, sowie Werkbank und Ladebank * der Auto-Doc bietet nicht nur umfassende Heilungsmöglichkeiten, sondern auch einige Implantate, Änderung des Aussehens und sogar die einmalige Möglichkeit, Merkmale zu verändern * Nach Abschluss der Hauptquest ist das Big MT jederzeit wieder betretbar * Begleiter können nicht mitgenommen werden (Ausnahme: durch RNK-Notfallsender) Charaktere Kreaturen Roboter Gegenstände Kleidung und Rüstung Verbrauchsgegenstände Diagramme & Rezepte Waffen * Schallemitter - Der Opernsänger * Schallemitter - Gabriels Bellen * Schallemitter - Offenbarung * Schallemitter - Robo-Skorpion * Schallemitter - Tarantel * Spider rifle * Sterilizierhandschuh * X-2-Antenne}} Waffenmodifikationen Andere Gegenstände Orte Quests Herausforderungen Extras Merkmale Errungenschaften/Trophäen Anmerkungen und Trivia * Das Spiel empfiehlt beim erstmaligen Betreten des Add-Ons eine Stufe von mindestens 15. Wie im gesamten Fallout: New Vegas leveln die Gegner mit, so dass es hier eher auf die ausgebildeten Fertigkeiten und die Ausrüstung ankommt. * Nach dem Abschluss des Add-Ons bleiben offengebliebene Quests erhalten und können sogar noch angenommen werden. * An Ulysses' Stelle bekommt der Spieler einen Vorgeschmack auf Ulysses aus Lonesome Road, indem er dessen zurückgelassenen Holobänder abhören kann. Vielleicht sind auch die hängenden Puppen, die in manchen Gebieten zu finden sind, eine Referenz auf Ulysses, der von einen Indianerstamm abstammt. Diese Puppen gleichen den Sumpftotems aus Point Lookout, einem der Add-Ons von Fallout 3. * Christine Royce aus Dead Money und der Älteste Elijah werden ebenfalls erwähnt, sowohl in Dialogen, als auch in Holobändern. Beide haben auch einzigartige Waffen zurückgelassen * Christine reagiert nicht auf ihre Holobänder, wenn man sie im Sierra Madre vor ihr abspielt. * Das Geräusch der Lautsprecher aus Dead Money ist am Ende der Add-On-Trailers zu vernehmen, genauso wie aus den Lautstsprechern im Klein-Yangtze-Internierungslager. Hinter den Kulissen * Das Big MT (die große Leere) ist ein Ort, der für Black Isles abgebrochenes Fallout 3 verworfen wurde. * Chris Avellone hat einmal seinen Ort auf seinem Twitter Profil auf Big MT, Mojave gesetzt, womit sich Big MT im Mojave-Ödland befinden würde und er damit das mögliche Erscheinen des zukünftigen Fallout: New Vegas Add-Ons ankündigte. Seitdem hat Avellone seinen Twitter-Avatar gewechselt. * J.E. Sawyer sagte, dass Old World Blues wahrscheinlich das humorvollste Add-On von Fallout: New Vegas werden wird.will we see more comedic items like the Pint-Sized Slasher mask from FO3 in future DLCs | Formspring Bugs * Entering the Big Empty then saving your game, waiting, or entering doors may cause the game to freeze. A way to work around this is to never save or wait in Big MT itself, but indoors and to prevent freezing when in the sink enter Big MT from the Think tank entrance. * Opening a storage container, taking all of its contents, and leaving, the container may not say it is empty. * Similar to [[Honest Hearts#Bugs|a bug in Honest Hearts]], while playing through the main quest, the tick marks of undiscovered locations can disappear from the compass. It's still possible to discover them afterward though. * Some armors may degrade very quickly while playing. { Referenzen en:Old World Blues (add-on) es:Old World Blues (complemento) fi:Old World Blues it:Old World Blues (contenuto aggiuntivo) nl:Old World Blues (uitbreiding) pl:Smutki Starego Świata ru:Old World Blues uk:Old World Blues zh:旧世界蓝调 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Add-Ons Kategorie:Old World Blues